


High Stakes

by MagicBats



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Barebacking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBats/pseuds/MagicBats
Summary: In which a bet goes either terribly wrong or terribly right, depending on how you look at it.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> You know those bracelets that say 'What Would Jesus Do'? I'm gonna' make one that says SDB: Shorter Deserved Better.
> 
> That's it. That's the message.

“Oh! And another one for the books!” 

Suppressing the laughter just on the tip of your tongue, you dropped the controller in your hands and turned to fix your goading boyfriend with a mock frown. “Really, do you _have_ to do that every time? I’m not going to keep playing with you if you don’t stop rubbing it in.” 

Shorter didn’t look the least bit apologetic as he grinningly pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Sorry, but that’s just how it is, babe. If you lose you’re gonna’ hear about it.” 

“Well,” You said, allowing a sly smile to spread across your face. “We should at least make it interesting so the winner actually has a reason to brag.” 

“Hmm?” Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Shorter leaned back on his hands and fixed you with a knowing little smirk. “Sounds interesting. I’m down. What’d you have in mind?” 

You pretended to think about that. “Winner of the next round gets to do whatever they want to the loser?” 

He snorted in good humor. “That’s not much of a prize, seeing as I was already planning on doing just that later tonight.” Stretching out his leg, he playfully nudged your ankle with a socked foot and you giggled before you could stop yourself. 

“Okay, fine.” You shoved the offending appendage away before he could successfully distract you. “Winner gets to do whatever they want _and_ the loser has to buy pizza. Sound fair?”

“I’ve never heard a better deal in my life.” He relented, leaning forward to take up his transparent purple controller again. “Sure you wanna’ place such a big wager on Mario Kart though? You might have better luck with Smash.” 

“This is fine, but don’t come crying to me when I beat you.” 

Chuckling under his breath, Shorter brought up the menu on his battered old TV and picked the hardest race track on the game: Rainbow Road. ‘Because it should be equally challenging for both of us’, he explained when you gave him a weary look. You couldn’t exactly fault his logic - it _was_ a competition after all - so you grudgingly acquiesced without complaint. 

The countdown started and you leaned towards the glowing screen, trying to get into the zone. A lot was riding on this bet; your bank account for one and your pride for another, and you had every intention of besting him. Specifically for the bragging rights but pizza was a good incentive too, and when the screen flashed ‘go’ you manically mashed the green button on your controller.

Shorter’s little one-bedroom apartment rapidly filled with excitable hooting and hollering, squawks of dismay when one of you drove off the road by mistake and enough shit talking to make anyone question if you two were really a couple or enemies merely playing the part. At one point you were so certain of your inevitable win that you enthusiastically rose up on your knees with a victorious cackle but you were abruptly cut off by a red turtle shell slamming you from behind. 

“God _damn_ it!” You shrieked, helplessly watching as your character tumbled off the colorful road and fell into the cold depths of space.

It was Shorter’s turn to laugh. “When will you learn that you can’t beat me, chick? Eat my dust!” 

Snarling something unkind under your breath, you frantically urged your character to respawn faster so you could catch up to him. You’d been so close to the finish line you could practically taste that gold winner's trophy and you weren’t about to give up your spot on the podium just yet. 

It was a lost cause though. Getting flung into the abyss had cost you too much time and when Shorter zoomed across the goal to a flurry of confetti and cheers from the virtual crowd, you viciously flung your controller across the room. 

“Why!” You wailed, turning on him so fast that he didn’t have time to protest your rough treatment of his ancient game console. “Why did you do that! I was winning!” 

Grinning, he made a show of wagging his finger at you admonishingly. “All’s fair in Mario Kart, babe. You really should know by now that I only play to win. If you hadn’t been hogging first place, my shell wouldn’t have hit you so there!”

You seethed through your teeth and impulsively launched yourself at him, tackling him onto the bedroom floor. Shorter had the grace to look mildly surprised as you straddled his middle but it quickly gave way to easy confidence when you settled on top of him. 

“I thought the winner would get to decide what we do tonight.” He murmured, bringing his hands up to rest on your hips. 

“The winner cheated.” You grumbled. “That win was mine and you know it.” 

Humming in amusement, Shorter reached back and squeezed your ass appreciatively. “Cheating in this context would imply I screwed with you somehow, like unplugging your controller or blocking the TV. I won fair and square though. Just accept it.” 

You pouted down at him as you tossed your hair over your shoulder. “Fine. What do you want then?” 

Tongue grazing over his bottom lip, he ground his hips up into you while holding you firmly in place with his hands. “I’ll take a supreme with extra sausage, no onions.” 

“Shut up!” You laughed quietly, breathy as adrenaline started to shift to something a bit more carnal.”What do you want to do to me?” 

“I’m sure you can guess.” 

Shorter repeated the motion, grinding into your core, and your breath caught when you felt the unmistakable weight of his hardening cock pressing against you. Your excitement immediately doubled down and you eagerly leaned forward to brace your hand on the floor just above his shoulder. 

Reaching out with the other, you gently plucked his sunglasses from his face and warm, chocolate brown eyes greeted you with a playful gleam. He rolled his hips into you a third time and, moaning softly, you quickly closed the distance between your mouths. 

He smiled into your lips and returned the kiss with a subdued fervor that made you feel unbearably hot. Your skin tingled with an eager sort of static electricity as you returned the favor by grinding down on him in painful slow motion. Shorter swallowed hard in response, you could feel it through the physical connection you shared, and then he was falling into sync with the motion of your body. Like a tide receding and swelling, you fed into each others momentum until your panties felt worryingly damp against your cunt.

Groaning in quickly mounting need, you broke the kiss in favor of sitting up straight and grinding on his cock in earnest. Shorter released a tense sigh as he slipped his hands underneath your shirt and traced the path along your ribcage with his palms. You arched into the touch, encouraging him to keep going, but he only gripped you just under the band of your bra until you grew still on top of him.

“Shorter ...” You whined in disappointment, frowning at him imploringly. 

Smiling widely, he sat up and pulled you off his lap so he could lay you down on the floor instead. Then he got up on his knees, shuffling closer and lowering himself on top of you with his pelvis slotted comfortably tight in the cradle of your body.

“I won't forget,” He whispered against the skin of your neck in between love bites. 

“Ngh,” Bringing your arms up, you threaded one hand through his silky soft mohawk while the other tugged at his long-sleeved shirt. “Forget what?” 

“The pizza.”

You giggled softly and rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “Good. I’ll be hungry after this.” 

Shorter issued a quiet laugh as he trailed his mouth further down the column of your neck, nipping playfully at your pulse. He didn’t stop until his lips grazed the neckline of your top and when he sat up to pull it off, you tightened your hold on his shirt. The movement forced it up around his shoulders, bunching just under his armpits, and leaving him with no other choice than to remove it before anything else. 

As he stretched overhead to yank it off himself, you eagerly sat up so you could press your palms against the smooth expanse of his stomach. Muscles danced under your fingertips whenever he moved, the faint outline of toned abdominals shifting just under the skin like rippling water. It was as mesmerizing as every other part of him, and when he reached down to grab the hem of your shirt you grudgingly obliged. 

“You still haven’t told me what you want.” You said, raising your arms aloft. 

“While I appreciate your commitment to our bet,” He pulled your top up over your head and carelessly tossed it aside before reaching around to work on your bra. “Haven’t you ever heard that actions speak louder than words? Be patient and you’ll figure it out.” 

You scoffed, more for his benefit than yours, but when the bra came loose around your ribs with a barely audible twang from the hooks giving way, you couldn’t seem to stop yourself from smiling. Shorter was ever so gentle as he reverentially pulled first one strap down your shoulder and then the other. Your bra joined the rest of your clothes on the floor with a quick flick of his wrist and then he was leaning into you, using his weight to push you down onto your back again. 

A shudder raced through your body when he settled on top of you, your bare chests pressing into one another. You could practically feel his heartbeat through his flushed skin and when he claimed your mouth in a much more demanding kiss than before, you groaned eagerly as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Fine, soft hair tickled your wrists while you traced nonsensical patterns across his shoulder blades, squeezing your thighs around his narrow hips for good measure.

He rolled his pelvis against your cunt in appreciation and you gasped as faint curling tendrils of pleasure spiderwebbed through your abdomen, winding your sensitized nerves even tighter. You tossed your head back against the carpet, effectively breaking the kiss again as you squirmed underneath him. He took the opportunity to peck his way down to your chest, pausing every so often to deliver a quick lovebite, and when his mouth finally descended over one pebbling nipple you hummed in pleasure. 

Shorter spent a long time alternating his attention between your breasts, just sucking and licking at the tip of each in turn before shifting to the other. Your body felt like it was on fire, liquid desire as hot as magma pooling in the pit of your stomach and inspiring yet more sticky arousal out of your already drenched pussy. It was a maddeningly slow pace and you wanted so badly to scold him for teasing you like this but a bet was a bet. You were loathed to admit it but he _had_ won fair and square so tonight you’d be playing by his rules whether you liked it or not.

“Please!” You cried at last, unable to take another moment of this sweet torture without saying _something_. “Please, Shorter ...” 

Releasing your nipple with an audible pop, he craned his neck to regard you with a proud little smirk. “Please what?” 

“You know what.” You whispered up at the ceiling. 

“Nuh-uh.” He said, leaning down again to flick his tongue over the straining tip of one breast. “Use your words, babe. Tell me what you want.” 

You drew a shuddering breath but whatever plea you may have issued caught in your throat when he slurped your nipple into his mouth again. Lips lightly worrying the areola, Shorter lathed the pert nub with his tongue before sucking forcefully enough to make your back bow. The sound of your mewling groan seemed unbearably loud to your own ears and you blindly reached up to fist his hair in a white-knuckled grip.

“ _God_!” You blurted, losing yourself in the heat of the moment. “Please fuck me, Shorter! I’m so wet, I don’t think I can stand it much longer! Please!” 

Moaning in response, he pulled up off your breast and started kissing his way down the length of your fluttering stomach. “As tempting as that sounds,” He murmured between butterfly kisses and lingering pecks. “I think I might just eat you instead.” 

Trembling from head to toe, you pried your fingers out of his hair and reached down to help him work your shorts loose. Your pulse was pounding so insistently that you felt lightheaded and woozy, staring down at him with a dazed expression as he worked the bottoms over your legs and tossed them without turning to see where they landed. The last barrier between you and his mouth was your damp panties and, much to your relief, he wasted no time hooking his broad fingers in the waistband and tugging them down.

With nothing holding you back now, you eagerly spread your legs apart and Shorter lowered himself onto his stomach. He yanked at your hips, urging you closer, and you took the hint by curling your knees up so you could hook them over his shoulders. His breath felt incredibly hot on your inner thigh, the sensation like the most sinfully devious fingers tickling your sex, and you had to bite your lip to stifle the needy whimper that bubbled to life within your chest. 

“Baby,” He cooed, ducking his head to press a deep kiss to your soaked folds. “You really _are_ wet.” 

“I wasn’t exaggerating.” You grit out. “Stop teasing ... please.”

Shorter groaned into the meat of your pussy as he slowly nosed his way into your labia, taking a tentative lap at the erogenous button therein. Perfectly round, expressive brown eyes swiveled up to regard your face when you shuddered against him, just drinking in your expression. He did it again, simply swiping his tongue over your clit, and when your mouth fell open in a little ‘o’ he shifted into a more comfortable position, jostling you slightly. 

Gaze lowering, he got to work swirling that sensitive bundle of nerves and you heaved, sucking in quick, shallow breaths. Every now and again he’d pause to suck on your clit or worry it between his lips but for the most part, he contented himself with battering it back and forth from every possible angle. Up and down. Side to side. It was too much and not enough at the same time and you started desperately grinding against his face, chasing that pulsating pinprick of euphoria with quiet gasps and tremulous groans. 

“Shit ...!”

Returning your tense expletive with a deep moan, Shorter nudged his way down a little further and circled your entrance with his tongue. The sloppy wet sounds filtering up from between your thighs were driving you crazy and you screwed your eyes shut as your orgasm teetered even closer. You were precariously balancing on the precipice of oblivion and when he slipped that sly appendage into the heat of your body you went ramrod stiff with a half-choked curse. 

“Oh! Fuck!” You croaked, clawing helplessly at the carpet. “I’m close, Shorter, I’m so close!” 

He immediately withdrew his tongue from the clenching vice of your cunt and turned his attention to your clit once again. As he drew tight little circles around the throbbing nub, he glanced up the length of your trembling body to meet your gaze. That was all it took. Just his eyes locking with yours and release slammed into you like a barreling freight train, leaving you convulsing uncontrollably on the floor. 

You were still whining in mind-numbing pleasure when you started to come down from the endorphin rush some minutes later, the words so rushed together and meaningless that they didn’t even make sense to your own ears. Roughly sucking in a haggard breath, you reached down to push weakly at the top of his head and Shorter backed off, though not without a final lingering kiss to your twitching pussy.

“You always taste so good, you know that?” 

Blinking almost deliriously, you glanced down just in time to see him swipe his palm across his glistening wet mouth. The sight made your body throb, muscles squeezing so tight in anticipation that your vision seemed to blur around the edges for a split second. 

You quickly shoved yourself up onto your knees, almost regretting it when the room started to spin, but nothing could keep you from your objective in that moment. Taking his shoulders, you guided him down on to the floor and Shorter seemed more than happy to comply. He helped you unfasten his baggy jeans, just as you had helped him with your shorts, and you hastily tugged them off his long legs before working on his underwear next.

Shorter’s cock sprang up off his body as soon as it was free of the restrictive clothing and you noticed immediately that the thick vein running along the length of the shaft was more pronounced than normal, belying his excitement. You reached out and gave it a few pumps, drawing the foreskin a little lower with each downward pull. The head was flushed angry red, the tip glistening with a sticky bead of precum, and you eagerly leaned close to lap it up with your tongue. 

“Shit!” He hissed and you smiled, feeling incredibly powerful when his hips jerked at the minute contact. 

Flipping your hair over your shoulder, you crawled up a little higher and threw your leg across his waist. Shorter’s hands were on your hips before you’d even finished getting into position and, reaching back, you angled his dick towards your entrance as you slowly started to lower yourself. 

The glans pressed up into your pussy tight, the still sore muscles initially protesting the intrusion but giving way easily enough. You trembled as his thick length speared you and a deep, undulating moan rose up from the very pit of your stomach. He always felt so big in this position, the slight curve putting just the right amount of pressure on your g-spot with every single thrust until you were quite literally seeing stars. It was exquisite and a soft whimper rolled off your tongue when you settled your weight on top of him at long last. 

“Oh, baby,” Shorter whispered in a tone that was thick with venerated awe as he drug his hands up and down the smooth expanse of your thighs. “You’re so fucking tight. How do you expect me to last like this?” 

“You don’t.” 

And with that simple response, you were moving. 

Using your hands splayed across his abdomen to steady yourself, you swiveled your hips back and forth, pulling him even deeper inside of you. Your cunt was skimming smoothly over his pelvis thanks to all the accumulated fluid between your thighs and you could feel another orgasm brewing just below the surface due to the friction. You were currently more concerned with _his_ pleasure though, watching his expression closely for the tall tell signs of his inevitable release. 

Shorter’s attention, however, was locked solely on the spot where your bodies met, his lips parted as he gasped and groaned right along with you. A few droplets of sweat were beading along his forehead and, you were pleased to note, his mouth still glistened with the evidence of your arousal. You were more than happy to put on a show for him, arching your back sensuously to show off your breasts, but when he noticed you staring he forced his gaze up to yours with some noted effort. You throat abruptly constricted as you involuntarily clenched around his cock. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” You said, very nearly breathless. “You shouldn’t hide them all the time behind those sunglasses.” 

Letting out a slow breath, Shorter reached up to possessively palm one of your tits, making you arch harder. “No one else needs to see them besides you.” 

Fighting to keep your own eyes from rolling into the back of your skull, you shifted from the gliding motion to desperate, erratic bouncing. Your pussy throbbed in time with each thrust, your mouth hanging open to allow your stricken bleating free access to the room. Shorter’s grip on you tightened, helping you along as he jutted his hips up to meet you and slam home. The sound of skin slapping against skin rose quick and sharp, joining the cacophony of other lewd noises you two were making. 

“Shorteeeer!” You wailed, toes curling in ecstasy. 

“Just a little more,” He heaved. “Keep going. I’m close!” 

Mustering up all the strength in your legs, you bounced on him even more earnestly than before. Your muscles were beginning to get sore but it didn’t even come close to the dizzying surge of white-hot static that shot through you when a second orgasm started to bear down on you. His cock was too much, the insidious upward curved it sported was too much, and you were as unable to stop it as you were unwilling. You were going to come together, you were sure of it. Just one last push and - 

Shorter’s fingers abruptly dug into your hips and yanked you down, holding you still on top of him as he jerked with a strangled wail. His dick twitched inside you once, twice - and then you felt the burst of his release shoot into you. It was blindingly hot, coating the interior of your walls, and you sucked in a sharp, haggard breath as it spread throughout you. 

Your second orgasm came much more gently than the first and you rocked against him as you both rode out your endorphin highs, thighs trembling around his softly quaking hips. 

Shorter recovered quicker than you did and by the time you finally slouched forward, completely spent, he was there to catch you. Drawing you close to his chest, he slowly rolled you both over and his cock slipped free with a quiet little squelch. You sighed heavily, but satiated, and nestled into him in search of the body heat that would keep you warm now that the sweat was starting to cool on your back. 

A long moment passed in silence while you two caught your breath and basked in the afterglow. Then, leaning down, he pressed a firm kiss to your forehead. “You know, I don’t think I deserve you sometimes.” 

“Shut up.” You grumbled tiredly. 

Shorter chuckled, nuzzling his nose into your hair. “Sorry, but I’m not gonna’ shut up until you order us that pizza. That’s what we agreed on, right?” 

You pulled back in his arms so you could look up at him. “You cannot be serious.”

Shorter smiled, the jewelry in his eyebrow piercing glimmering faintly in the light coming from the long-forgotten TV screen. “Of course I am, babe! A man can’t live off pussy alone!” 

“Yeah, okay.” Rolling your eyes, you struggled not to laugh as you weakly swatted at his shoulder. “But you’re answering the door.”

“Deal.”


End file.
